blackpinkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Playing With Fire (Japanese ver.)
"Playing With Fire" (Japanese:火遊び, hiasobi) is the Japanese version of the song "Playing With Fire" by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. This is the third song in the Japanese debut mini-album BLACKPINK. Lyrics |-| Japanese = ママにいつも言われてたの 「男には気をつけて 恋は火遊びみたいで 怪我するからね」 ママはいつも正しかった 君と会う度熱くなるんだ 怖さいより惹かれる君に 焦がれて 震える恋心は On and on and on 君に捧げたい私の全てを Look at me look at me now 君のせいだ、火傷しちゃう 消せない この恋は　プルジャンナン My love is on fire Now burn baby burn プルジャンナン My love is on fire So don't play with me boy プルジャンナン Oh no 今さら引き返せないの もはや単なる遊びじゃないの Got me fired up I'm burning I don't need no water, can't stop it's urgent I ain't never had nobody do it better Your bad meaning bad but boy I’m LOCO Showing out let’s smoke them out Match scratch lighter Kiss him, will I diss him I don't know but I miss him Flame in my veins this love is like crack Can you feel my heart go black? 震える恋心は On and on and on 眩しい炎の渦に 堕ちたいの Look at me look at me now 君のせいだ、火傷しちゃう 消せない この恋は　プルジャンナン My love is on fire Now burn baby burn プルジャンナン My love is on fire So don't play with me boy プルジャンナン もう抑えられない 猛スピードで広がる火 ねぇ 止めないでよ 灰になるまで焼き尽くして |-| Romanization = mama ni itsumo iwarete ta no otoko ni wa kiwotsukete koi wa hiasobi mitai de kega suru kara ne mama wa itsumo tadashikatta kimi to au tabi atsuku narunda kowa sa yori hikareru kimi ni kogarete furueru koigokoro wa On and on and on kimi ni sasage tai watashi no subetewo Look at me look at me now kimi no sei da, yakedo shichau kesenai kono koi wa buljangan My love is on fire Now burn baby burn buljangnan My love is on fire So don't play with me boy buljangnan Oh no imasara hikikaesenai no mohaya tannaru asobi janai no Got me fired up I'm burning I don't need no water, can't stop it's urgent I ain't never had nobody do it better Your bad meaning bad but boy I’m LOCO Showing out let’s smoke them out Match scratch lighter Kiss him, will I diss him I don't know but I miss him Flame in my veins this love is like crack Can you feel my heart go black? furueru koigokoro On and on and on Mabushii honoo no uzu ni ochitai no Look at me look at me now kimi no sei da, yakedo shi chau kesenai kono koi wa buljangnan My love is on fire Now burn baby burn buljangnan My love is on fire So don't play with me boy buljangnan mou osaerare nai mou SUPIIDO de hirogaru hi nē tome nai de yo hai ni naru made yakitsukushi te? |-| English = My mom always told me Take care around boys Love wants to see fire You'll get hurt Mama was always right It's getting hotter as I meet with you To you, who I'm, scarily attracted to Get burned This trembling love makes my heart On and on and on I want to dedicate all of me to you Look at me look at me now It’s all your fault, I’m gonna get burned This inextinguishable crush This love is like to play with fire My love is on fire Now burn baby burn You'll get burn My love is on fire So don't play with me boy You'll get burn Oh no, it’s too late to back away now This is no longer merely a game Got me fired up I'm burning I don't need no water, can't stop it's urgent I ain't never had nobody do it better Your bad meaning bad but boy I’m LOCO Showing out let’s smoke them out Match scratch lighter Kiss him, will I diss him I don't know but I miss him Flame in my veins this love is like crack Can you feel my heart go black? This trembling love makes my heart On and on and on I wanna fall into the swirls of its brilliant flames Look at me look at me now It’s all your fault, I’m gonna get burned This inextinguishable crush This love is like to play with fire My love is on fire Now burn baby burn buljangnan My love is on fire So don't play with me boy buljangnan I can no longer hold This fire, spreading at tremendous speed Hey, don't make it stop Let's burn 'til the sunrise Video Gallery Trivia *Playing With Fire is the third Japanese song released by BLACKPINK. *In this song Lisa's rap is in English. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Japanese songs Category:2017 releases